Arthur The Special Ed Kid
by Travis 5412
Summary: Alternative universe story. Arthur is younger and DW and Kate are twins. All flames will be removed by me. If you Flame you will go on report. With help from blossom2013 my good beta.


Arthur The Special Ed. Kid

* * *

DW: Do you have any little brother or Sister who has Asperger Syndrome? Kate: Well we do. Our little brother Arthur does. DW: He will be starting school at Green Meadows Elementary School not Lakewood. Kate: He is a good boy. I hope you like this story.

* * *

We see Arthur and them waiting for Mrs. Clark along with Donna Martin and her son who will be a classmate of his.

Arthur: Do you thin Mrs. Clark will be a good Teacher?  
Mrs. Read: I am sure she is Honey.  
Arthur: Ok Mom.

Just then DW and Kate went towards the front door.

Mrs. Read: Where are you 2 going?  
DW; To the park to meet our friends.  
Kate: That is right Mom.  
Mrs. Read: We need you 2 here to meet Arthur's New Teacher along with her Son and Student Teacher.  
DW and Kate: But our friends are waiting for us.  
Mrs. Read: We need you here!  
Kate: I will stay.  
DW: Same here.  
Mrs. Read: Good now go take Arthur and go play.

Okay Kate said. What game do you want to play Arthur? Arthur said Tower of Cows. DW said That is a baby game. How about I read you a book? Arthur Okay The Happy Sea Monster. DW Okay Arthur I will go get it.

Kate took Arthur into the kitchen while DW went to go get it.

Kate: Do you want me to read to you or DW?  
Arthur: You please.  
Kate: Then I will.

DW got that book.

DW: Who will read it this time?  
Arthur: Kate today. Then you can read it tonight.  
DW: Ok.

Kate read it 5 minutes later the 3 they were waiting for came.

As they were on there 3rd book Dad came in. He said Arthur your New teachers are here to meet you. Arthur said But Dad we were just getting to the good part. Dad said You can finish that book later okay?

They went in to the living room.

Mrs. Clark: Are you Arthur?  
Arthur: I sure am.  
Mrs. Clark: I am Sarah Clark your new Teacher. This is my Son Mark and Donna Martin the Student Teacher.

They talked a while.

Mrs. Clark: I hope you like starting at Green Meadows Elementary School?  
Arthur: But most of my friends will be starting Kindergarten at Lakewood. Why do I have to go to Meadows School?  
DW: Arthur we can take you to the park after the meeting?  
Arthur: Okay.  
Mrs. Clark: Now Mr. and Mrs. Read our school starts at 8:00am until 3:15pm but for the 1st week we start at 8:00am and ends at 12:15pm.

Mrs. Read said Well I do work at an office down town and Mr. Read works around town sometimes so the only one who can watch Arthur would have to be Yaya since the kids Grandmother is out of town since Yaya runs A Daycare from here house.

After the meeting Kate and DW took Arthur to the park.

Buster: DW and Kate what kept you 2?  
Kate: We had a meeting for our little brother Arthur.  
Buster: A long as you 2 are here. Then came Francine.  
Francine: Lets play soccer.  
DW: Okay.

Meanwhile Arthur is playing with Emily his best friend. Arthur said We wont be going to be in the same Classroom and school this year. Emily said Why were we together at Pre school? Arthur said Yes but this year I am going to some school called Green Meadows? Emily said Green Meadows? Arthur that is the worse school to go to. Arthur said Why is that Emily? Emily said I believe my Mom and Dad went there to sign me up this year but some big kids were picking on kid our age and the Teacher did nothing about it. Arthur said No? Emily said Yep the teachers did not do anything? If I were you I would have your Mom call my Mom tonight.

Arthur: Okay Emily. I want to go to school with you.  
Emily: I don't blame you.

After a while it was time to go home.

DW: Did you have a good time playing with Emily?  
Arthur: Yes. But she says Green Meadows is the worse school to go to.  
Kate: Why does she say that?  
Arthur: She said another student beat up another student and the teachers did nothing about it. So she wants Mom to call her Mom tonight.

They went home.

Mrs. Read: You 3 wash up Dinner will be ready soon.  
DW: Okay lets wash up.

They did so. At dinner.

DW: Mom Dad who is Yaya?  
Mr. Read: You must remember DW she watched you and Kate when you were Arthur's age.

DW thinks back a bit. She sees a House she see Wimzie which is her age. She is a Dog girl like Fern she wears A Yellow dress and a pink bow in her Brown hair. She sees Twins John and Amy. John has brown short hair and wears A Green Tailed Grebs hat and such. Like Arthur he wears glasses. Amy's hair is longer than John's and wears pigtails. John loves science and collects dirt has a large collection. Last she sees Ryan who is an Aardvark Boy. He is not as smart as the other kids but still ask questions and learned he is stronger the other kids and can be rough at times. He gets along with Wimzie the most.

DW: Oh yeah I remember know she is a good Daycare Lady.  
Kate: She sure is. Mom will you call her tonight?  
Mrs. Read: I sure will after Dinner.  
Arthur: Mom can you also call Emily's Mom?  
Mrs. Read: Any Reason?  
Arthur: Emily said Green Meadows is the worse school to go to. She says a student beat up another student and the teachers did nothing about it.  
Mrs. Read: I sure will Honey.

As Mrs. Read called Emily's mother 1st. She waited. Mrs. Kathy picked up the phone. Kathy said Hello Jane how may I help you? Jane said Kathy what is wrong with Green Meadows?

Kathy: Nothing. Why do you ask?  
Mrs. Read: Emily told Arthur that some student beat up another student and the Teachers did nothing about it.  
Kathy: That was at Mighty Mountain. I will have a long talk with Emily about it.  
Mrs. Read: Good. Bye.  
Kathy: Bye Jane.

Kathy: Emily get in here please.  
Emily: But Mom Nanny Marie is brushing my hair.  
Kathy: Get in here now little lady.  
Emily: Coming Mom.  
Kathy: Why did you tell Arthur that someone got beat up at Green Meadows?  
Emily: Because I want Arthur in school with me.  
Kathy: He is going to that school because he has Asperger Syndrome. The school it happened was Mighty Mountain.  
Emily: But I want Arthur in class with me.  
Kathy: Your Grounded. Now get Marie to give you a bath dry off and get in your night gown. If you apologize to Arthur tomorrow I will unground you.  
Emily: Okay Mom.

Emily was now getting ready for her bath. She got naked took her bath dried off got in a clean pair of underwear and her night gown. She went into her room and fell asleep. Back at The Read house. Mrs. Read found Yaya's phone number and dialed it.

Yaya: Hello?  
Mrs. Read: This is Jane Read.  
Yaya: It has been a while since we last talked. How may I help you?  
Mrs. Read: Do you still run A Daycare?  
Yaya: Yes I do. Who do you want me to watch?  
Mrs. Read: My son Arthur.  
Yaya: Anything should know about him?  
Mrs. Read: He has Asperger Syndrome.  
Yaya: That is fine. My son Bo has it.  
Mrs. Read: So can you watch my son after school?  
Yaya: Why sure. What time will he be here?  
Mrs. Read: 12:15 for a week.  
Yaya: Sounds good to me.  
Mrs. Read: Thank you. Bye.  
Yaya: No problem. Bye.

Mrs. Read: Okay Arthur Yaya will watch you everyday after school. Arthur said But why cant Grandma watch me? She plays games and reads books. Mr. Read said Yaya does the same to her son Bo. He is the same as you sweet. Arthur said But I wont know anyone there. Mrs. Read said Now Arthur I will stay with you for a while okay? Arthur said Okay said DW we need to help Arthur. DW said On TV new Donny the 1st? It is called the shy princess. Kate said That will help Arthur be not so scared of making new friends.

Mrs. Read: Bath time Arthur.  
Arthur: Can Kate watch me this time?  
Mrs. Read: I say yes. But ask dad if it is ok.

Kate asked Mr. Read.

Mr. Read: Why sure.

Arthur took off his shoe socks and belt. Arthur is now barefoot. He got a clean pair of underwear and his pjs and went into the bathroom. Arthur got naked and got in the bathtub. Kate poured water over his head.

Kate: I am sure you can forgive Emily.  
Arthur: If she apologizes to me and I will.

She put soap all over him and Arthur played. After that he got out of the tub dried off got in his clean pair of underwear and his pjs.


End file.
